Blue's Room: Blue's Big Surprise Guest Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Surprise Guest Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited To Have My Invited The Surprise Guest To Come Over Later In My Playroom! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Surprise Guest Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice To Visit, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: We're Going To Have An Apple Juice Party at This Table When The Surprise Guest Comes! *Blue: Hey!, Do You Wanna Have Apple Juice Too? *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Steve: Great! *Blue: Here!, I'll Pass Everyone The Apple Juice! *(Blue Passes Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Apple Juice) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, Let's Have This Apple Juice! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Drinking The Apple Juice) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Mmm! *Little Bill: That Was Some Good Apple Juice, Blue! *Blue: Thanks, Little Bill! *Little Bear: But The Surprise Guest is Not Here Yet! *Blue: Not Yet? *Oswald: No! *Sprinkles: Oh No!, The Surprise Guest is Not Here Yet! *Steve: But I Wonder Who is The Surprise Guest! *Ruby: Hey, Blue!, Who's The Surprise Guest? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Who Our Surprise Guest Is!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Bob: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Wow!, Nice Cleaning!, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks!, I'm Cleaning for The Surprise Guest! *Blue: Cool! *Sprinkles: Did You Also Clean Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure I Did!, Here You Go! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable!, Keep Up The Good Cleaning! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Beast: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out Who Our Surprise Guest Is!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Diego: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See My First Clue? *Kiku: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Mitzi: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., School! *Eggbert: So School is Blue's First Clue! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, It Is! *Steve: You Know Where We Need to Draw School, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., School! *Steve: First Let's Draw A Triangle For The Top, 2 Lines, A Trapezoid For The Roof, A Square For The Front, A Rectangle and Lines For The Doors!, And We Have A School. *Blue: Hmm, So, Who Could Our Surprise Guest Be, With The Clue, School? *Dizzy: Maybe, Somebody Went Into The School! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: We Need To Clean Up This Mess In My Playroom Before The Surprise Guest Gets Here! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Blue's Playroom is A Big Mess! *Sprinkles: Will You Help Us Clean Up Blue's Playroom Before The Surprise Guest Gets Here? *Maggie: Yeah! *Steve: You Will? *Blue: Great! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Look!, I See A Car! *Steve: A Car! *Kipper: We Need to Put This Car Away So Nobody Trips and Falls on It! *Maisy: Yeah! *Blue: Hmm, Where Does This Car Belong? *Franklin: With The Small Toys! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, This Car Belongs With The Small Toys! *(Blue Puts The Car With The Small Toys Away) *Blue: There!, The Car is Put Away!, Is There Anything Else? *Pablo: Look!, Crayons! *Steve: Oh!, There Are Crayons on The Floor! *Sprinkles: We Better Pick Them Up Before They Break! *Blue: Do You Know Where The Crayons Belong? Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts